1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a method for transferring a workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-317911 discloses a depalletizing apparatus that includes a robot arm. The robot arm includes a hand to hold a workpiece placed on a pallet. The depalletizing apparatus captures an image of the workpiece from above the pallet and detects the position of the workpiece based on the captured image. The robot arm is moved based on the detected position of the workpiece, and the hand holds the workpiece.